Summer Camp Love
by ms. trunks
Summary: Harry and Draco go to the same muggle summer camp. After some time a friendshid develops that could lead to something more Chapter 1 reworked and chapter 2 shortly please R
1. The Beginning

A/N: Hi, I reworked this chapter and am starting on the next chapter now. This will be slash and nothing is going to change my mind. I know next to nothing about summer camps except what I saw in a few movies, so if anyone has any suggestions on what the camp should be like just send them my way. My E-mail is on my bio page. I will try and finish this as it is an interesting plot. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I had writing it. And what Draco did will become clear later on. There will be OotP spoilers. Slightly AU as Lucius never went to Azkaban. He escaped before the Aurors got there. Simply because I need him for this story. All spelling errors are my own fault as I don't have a Beta so please forgive any you might find.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no recognizable characters, I just shamelessly use them and give them back when I'm done. They belong to the mighty goddess J.K. Rowling.  
  
'Blah' thoughts  
  
Chapter One  
  
Harry looked at his Uncle in shock did he just say summer camp. His Uncle was getting so desperate to get him out of the house that he was actually going to pay for him to go away.  
  
"No, Uncle Vernon, I don't want to go to summer camp," Harry said venomously.   
  
"Does it look like I care? You're going whether you like it or not." Uncle Vernon sneered. He was sure the neighbors were beginning to suspect that some thing was amiss. He couldn't tell them that Harry went to St. Brutuses School for the Incurably Criminal Boys or they would think that Petunia and he didn't know how to raise a child proper. Sure it worked well for Aunt Marge, she hated Harry as much as they did. Also, he saw the woman who watches Harry look at the boy as if to see if he were still alive and well. That was not good, not good at all. "I won't have a w . . . wi . . . one of your kind," he spat out, "under my roof any longer. No more." He didn't care if he had to shell out hundreds of dollars to get rid of the boy, he was going to get him out of the house for the summer. Aunt Marge was coming to spend the summer and he didn't want her to be blown up again like the last time she had visited.  
  
"As your punishment Draco, I am sending you to a muggle summer camp."  
  
"WHAT?!" Screamed Draco in shock "You can't be serious Father."  
  
"Oh, but I am. Nothing else has worked though, my beating you even stopped working. You will go to the muggle summer camp and that is that. You won't have your wand or your broom." 'Let's see if he disobeys me again,' thought Lucius angrily.  
  
"How am I supposed to practice for Quidditch if I don't have my broom?" Draco interrupted his father.  
  
"You should have thought of that before you did what you did. You'll have to live like a muggle for three months." Lucius calmly stated. He then added a cruel, "Have Fun, Draco."  
  
"Harry come down here, NOW!" Shouted Uncle Vernon.  
  
"I'm coming. How are my things getting to Hog . . . to school?" Harry corrected himself quickly. If he had actually said Hogwarts his uncle would have flipped out more than he already was. "And how am I supposed to get my school supplies."  
  
"Camp will be over on August 23, you can stay here till it is time to go to school and we'll take you into London and drop you off to get your stuff." At saying this Uncle Vernon shivered, actually taking his nephew into London to get his stuff was a scary thought.  
  
'Leave me more like,' Harry thought gloweringly.  
  
"Well come on now I want you out of my house as soon as possible. And don't let the neighbors see you."  
  
Harry walked down the steps carrying his bag of cloths. Aunt Petunia actually took him to get some clothes of his own that fit so the camp counselors wouldn't suspect anything was amiss. They walked out the door got in the van, and then they were off.  
  
"Draco hurry up. I want to leave you know we have to travel like muggles."  
  
Draco heard his father but he didn't want to leave his room, much less go out and be in front of other people. He felt ridiculous. How many people walked around in clothes with peoples names on them? He would be laughed out of camp. His mother had gotten a catalog from Merlin knows where and ordered clothing for him. 'At least no one from school would see me.'  
  
"NOW DRACO I'M NOT TELLING YOU AGAIN!" Screamed Lucius.  
  
"All-right Father, I'm coming," he yelled down. Then he bent down and scooped up his duffel bag and walked downstairs. He and his father walked out of the house.  
  
The first thing Draco saw was a long, shiny, black limousine, the engine was well-tuned purring like a cat. Suddenly a man climbed out of the front of the limo and opened the door to allow Draco and his father entrance.  
  
"Well come along, Draco." Draco let his father get in first then closed the door. As soon as the door was shut, the driver hit the gas and they were off.  
  
TBC 


	2. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other Recognizable character, the wonderful J.K. Rowling does. I am not making any money off of this, so please don't sue.  
  
A/N: I rewrote chapter one to add more detail and to fix it for OotP. Please read it again. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Two The Arrival  
  
This felt like one of the longest rides Harry had ever taken. That was saying a lot since he had taken the Hogwarts Express for five years now. Harry sat next to Vernon not knowing what to do. Obviously, trying to have a conversation was out. And it's not like Vernon would let him listen to the radio. It seemed there was nothing to do but sit in the uncomfortable and unbearable silence while twiddling his thumbs.  
  
Suddenly it occurred to Harry that he didn't even know where he was going except that it was a summer camp. "Uncle Vernon," Harry said quietly, "what's the name of the summer camp I'm going to." 'Oh, I hope he doesn't get angry.'  
  
"What does it matter to you for, boy? It's not like your friends are going to come save you." Vernon stated rudely.  
  
Harry suddenly recalled what Remus had told Harry at Kings Cross. "If my friends don't hear from me tomorrow they're going to send someone to the house to see if I'm still ok, remember? They want to make sure I didn't come to any harm."  
  
Actually Vernon had forgotten. He had an extremely selective memory, especially when it came to wizards. "Don't know what they're concerned about you for anyway. How gives a bloody care about you anyway?" Vernon snorted derisively. "If you insist on knowing though the name is Camp Alderman. You can write to your friends when you get there." Vernon added as an afterthought.  
  
"How will I get it to them? I don't have Hedwig?  
  
"What do you need that ruddy bird for? Just send it normally."  
  
"Because, it won't get there in time if I don't use Hedwig. Maybe if you let her out, she can come here. She'll blend in here and nobody will notice anything out of the ordinary. Then you wouldn't have to listen to her either." Harry thought his idea was very good. Hopefully so would Uncle Vernon.  
  
"We'll see," Vernon said. 'Maybe the bird will die and then I'll never have to listen to her again. And I won't have to put up with all that racket at night while the boy's gone either. Plus, none of those freaks will come to my house. Yes, I'll definitely let her out.'  
  
They drove for a while longer. Harry thinking of Sirius, and Vernon thinking of a whole entire summer without Harry and Hedwig.  
  
Harry still had nights where he blamed himself for Sirius's death, but not many. Ron and Hermione had constantly been saying that it wasn't his fault but Voldemorts. He slowly had started to believe them, and after the train ride home had turned all his guilt into anger at Voldemort. He would kill him. Even if he died in the process.  
  
As soon as the driver shut the door behind Draco an uncomfortable silence settled over them. Draco knew his going into the muggle world would upset his father, but enough to send him away to a muggle summer camp. All he wanted to know was how they got along without magic. 'Well, mother did always say be careful what you wish for.' Draco thought dryly. She all but said it when she told him good-bye.  
  
"I don't see why you felt the need to go out and associate with muggles." Lucius said, interrupting Draco's musings.  
  
"I just wanted to see how they got along without any magic father," he said hoping his father wouldn't make him go through with this. One day and three months where two totally different things. He wanted to see how they got along without it, not how he got along without it!  
  
"Well then, I've given you exactly what you wanted then didn't I. You can see how muggles go on with their lives without magic. And you won't be tempted to try anything like this again." Lucius practically growled out the last sentence. 'Draco has embarrassed me greatly. And so soon after our Lord has reveled himself to the wizarding world.'  
  
"I just wanted to see how they lived without magic. I was just curious. I couldn't imagine living without magic. Now you're making me go to a summer camp for muggles. How are you going to hide this from my friends? They can't know. It would be not only an embarrassment to me but also to you." Draco was becoming more and more worked up as time went on. If his friends found out he would become an outcast. He'd become worse than Potter in their eyes. He shivered at the thought. 'No that couldn't happen. My Father wouldn't allow it. Would he? He is very upset.'  
  
"No Draco, your friends will not hear off this. They think you are going to spend the holidays with a relative in France. We won't allow the shame you brought on our house to travel any farther than this family."  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank-you for not allowing my friends to find out."  
  
"I'm not doing this for you Draco. If it wouldn't bring so much disgrace to the Malfoy name I would have told all of your friends. Keep that in mind next time you get it in your head to pull another stunt like this. I won't be so lenient next time. Your getting of easy, I'm practically giving you what you wanted," Lucius warned.  
  
"What's the name of this camp anyway?"  
  
"Camp Alderman. It's on the south side of England. It is supposed to be nice. I wouldn't have any idea what they will do there, but do behave."  
  
"Yes Sir," Draco answered not wanting to upset his father anymore this trip.  
  
The rest of the ride was completed in near silence. Toward the end of the trip Lucius said his good-byes to Draco so there wouldn't be any public displays. That was one thing he couldn't stand. Ten minutes later they arrived at the camp.  
  
The driver opened Draco's door and then went to collect his bag. As Draco stepped out of the limo he knew it was going to be a long summer. The camp was noisy and everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. One of the reason's that Draco loved the Dungeons so much even though they froze in the winter was the fact that they were quiet. Draco couldn't stand mindless noise. This camp was full of exactly that. 'I am going to die before this is over. Or they are. Whichever one comes first is fine with me.' Even though Draco wasn't allowed to use magic he still brought his wand. He'd have been lost without it. And what if someone heard him talking about Hogwarts and tried to do something stupid. He would need his wand to protect himself. Draco had the annoying habit of talking in his sleep when things became to stressful for him to handle. He hated it and had tried to find a spell to stop it but had to settle for putting up silencing spells around his bed so that his roommates couldn't hear him. They had taken up making fun of why he needed to put silencing charms up but Draco just ignored them now. It had bothered him at first. 'Let them think what they want nothing I say is going to matter anyway,' Draco thought with a mental shrug. He looked over his shoulder and saw that his father had already left. 'Probably left as soon as I stepped out of the car.'   
  
Draco walked briskly to the first woman he saw that seemed to know at least a little of what she was doing. She had short blond hair and an easy smile which she flashed at him when she saw him come closer.  
  
"You must be new here." At Draco's stunned look she elaborated. "I've worked here a while now. I don't remember you from last year. Don't worry you didn't look lost or anything." She could tell he didn't like to show emotion and was upset that she might have seen that he looked uneasy. "My name's Tisha, what's yours?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy," he replied while looking her up and down. Weighing if she was worthy of his time. He supposed she would do. "Where do I place my things?"  
  
"Just hold on to them for now. Then you can take them to the cabin you will be staying at with some other boys." Seeing Draco's horrified face Tisha asked if there was a problem. 'This boy is strange. How can he not know that he'll be sharing a cabin. Even if he had never been to camp, he had to have seen a movie with a camp in it there were tons.'  
  
"No, no problem." 'Just the fact I'm sharing a cabin with only Merlin knows how many other boys.' Draco had established sometime last year that he was attracted to other boys. It wasn't that bad in the wizarding world, but he didn't know about the muggle world. They were screwy. Sharing the dorm with Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise was easy. Crabbe and Goyle were ugly as sin and stupid, and Blaise was like a brother. But now he would share a cabin with boys he didn't look at like brothers and they weren't all going to be ugly. Every wizard knew that the summer was magical. It heightened a wizard's libido, by increasing the magic around you, even if they were Dumbledore's age. And he being a sixteen-year-old wizard, it was already high enough. 'I don't know how I'm going to make it through this summer,' Draco thought despairingly.  
  
"Good, glad there is no problem. I'll just leave you here and see if there is anyone else I need to talk to. See you in a while." Tisha said while looking at him slightly weird still.  
  
When Vernon pulled up to the camp, Harry sat there for a minute gathering his strength. He could face Voldemort and not be this nervous. Harry hated meeting new people. Dudley had taught him long ago that it was never a good thing because he usually got them to beat up on him. At school it was worse because they were people you already knew but at the first sight of disagreeable news they turned on him. Even Ron.   
  
"Well are you waiting for an invitation or what? Get out!" As Vernon was saying this, he reached across Harry and opened the door. "And don't forget to get your things."  
  
Harry who was already in the process of getting them sighed. "Yes Uncle Vernon. August 23, right?"  
  
"What, oh yes the 23rd. Now go on you've already taken up enough of my time today." Having said this, Vernon did a U-turn in the middle of the road and sped off squealing his tires.   
  
'Well, good-bye then,' Harry thought sarcastically watching Vernon's car disappearing down the road. Harry slowly turned around and looked to see if anyone was available to tell him where to place his belongings. He saw a nice looking red head but she looked as if she was busy enough.  
  
"Need some help?" Someone asked from behind him.   
  
Harry jumped slightly and turned around. "Uh, yes this is my first time being to a summer camp. I was wondering, where do I put my things, find out where I sleep, and all that other stuff?" Harry looked slightly embarrassed at his barrage of questions, but was still looking at her hoping for an answer to his questions.  
  
"Well, my name is Tisha and you keep your stuff with you. We'll call names after a while and tell you what cabin you're in. You find out all that other stuff like what you can do and when you can do it at breakfast tomorrow 7:30 sharp."  
  
"Ok, that works." Harry was glad she had answered all his questions and not gotten upset. 'If I had asked Uncle Vernon that I would have been locked in the cupboard.' "My name's Harry by the way, Harry Potter." It was nice having to actually give your name out and not have people just look at your scar and know. 'At least I won't have people staring at my scar and asking if I really have it, or if they can see it. That is so annoying.' Even if the people did get annoying it didn't matter. Harry had brought his invisibility cloak. And his wand though he couldn't use it. 'Better safe than sorry, especially now with Voldemort back and out of hiding. It isn't likely Voldemort will find me here, but it is a muggle camp so he might just come to kill the muggles.' Harry shuddered at the thought. He couldn't understand why Voldemort did things like that. Why kill them? They hadn't done anything. 'Oh well, I'll never understand the things he does. All I know is that I'll stop him.' Harry was bumped out of his musings by someone blowing a whistle. It was the red head that looked like she was going to go insane earlier.  
  
"Ok everyone listen up. My name's Monica and I'm the one in charge of the camp this year." The students who had been here before cheered at this. "I'm going to tell you guys what cabin you're in. We have four as many of you will know, they are, the wolves, the deer, the rattlesnakes, and the grizzlies. When I call your name please go to the counselor wearing your cabins shirt. Everybody got it?" Most everyone clapped and cheered to say they understood. "Great now the Wolves Terrence Kennedy . . . . Harry and Draco both tuned out they heared the cabin name and then tuned out till they heard their name. "The Rattlesnakes: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Logan Morrison." That was all the further the poor woman.  
  
"WHAT," Harry and Draco yelled at the same time.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Yes I know how could I end it there. I promise IT WILL NOT be a long wait, promise. I'm already working on the next chapter. Please R&R and it might make my thoughts fly faster. Not saying that if I don't get reviews I won't update I will. But they might encourage me to go faster. Hope you like the story so far. 


	3. Settling In

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I own only the plot and my own made up character like Monica and Tisha. Please don't sue.

'Thought'

Emphasis

"spoken words"

Last Chapter

"The Rattlesnakes: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Logan Morrison." That was all the further the poor woman got.

"WHAT," Harry and Draco yelled at the same time.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. 'Monica could not have just said Malfoy. That's not possible. Why would he even be at a muggle summer camp? The Malfoy's hate muggles. This cannot be happening.' Harry looked around the camp and his eyes found the back of Malfoy's head. Being his enemy for five years now, left him unable to not recognize Draco with just a passing glance. 'I'm going to die. There is no way I can live in the same cabin with him. We can't even pass each other in the hall without slinging insults at one other. How are we going to last the whole summer?'

'Potter, Potter cannot be here. It's humiliating enough as it is, without Potter seeing me.' Draco turned slowly around eyes catching Harry's own.

When they caught sight of each other, they started to snarl. Not believing they were stuck with each other for the entire summer. 'The fates must really hate us.' They both thought.

'We are going to pound each other in the ground before the summer's over.' Draco thought

The people surrounding the boys heard the growls and as one took a step back. Whatever these boys had between them, they weren't getting in the middle of it if they were able to avoid it. Their outcome if they did, wasn't looking very good.

"What the hell are you doing here Potter? Shouldn't you be at home being spoilt by your relatives?"

Harry clenched his fists in anger. Why was it that because he was Harry Potter there was no way he could be anything but spoiled? It was bloody annoying. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're the one whose father will buy you anything. Even a spot on the school's team. How pathetic is that? At least even Ron got in on talent." Harry knew he shouldn't have said that as soon as it was out of his mouth. With Fred, George, and himself on the team and the abysmal way he had played, excluding that one game, it would look as if they had only chosen him because he was a Weasley, and was their brother and friend.

"Talent you say. Please he got in because he was a Weasley and Harry Potter's best friend. He won what one game the entire season. Oh yes, such talent. Crabbe or Goyle would have made a better keeper than the weasel. And at least I have a father. You're just jealous because your parent's went and got themselves killed. Probably so they didn't have to put up with you any more."

Harry knew this wasn't true. He had seen why his mother had died. Trying to save him but Malfoy's words still hurt. With a yell Harry launched himself at Draco punching him right on his smirking mouth. They had both forgotten where they were only focused on beating each other up. Malfoy was momentarily shocked that Harry had actually hit him but it didn't last long. He retaliated with a right hook to his stomach.

Up until now the counselors let the boys have their words. However when the fists started flying they interjected. Monica grabbed Harry while Tisha grabbed Draco pulling the boys apart. They struggled for a few seconds and then settled for glaring at each other.

"Well," Monica began, "I have never seen a fight break out on the first day. Even the other kids' wait until at least the third day. But the first day, congratulations I think you made a new camp record. I'm willing to let it slid this time. Let's call it a first day grace period. However, if you do this again, you won't like the consequences. Now get over to Rick before I change my mind." Monica released Harry motioning for Tisha to do the same with Draco. "I think I'm going to regret agreeing to accept the head counselors job, if I'm not already," Monica said. Both the women turned to watch the boys walk over to rick, the cabin counselor for the Rattlesnakes. Thankfully they didn't do anything but glare at each other. They didn't seem to be bad kids just unable of getting along with each other due to some deep rooted animosity. This was beginning to look like an interesting summer.

When Harry and Draco reached Rick he smiled up at them both, causing Draco's breath to catch. Rick was hot he had short dirty blond hair that had the slightest bit of curl to it. He also had the body of the Greek god Adonis. Draco could definitely fuel some fantasies with him featuring. Too bad he was a muggle. 'Even I'm not stupid enough to think about a muggle that way. My father would kill me.'

"Hi, I'm Rick. I'm the cabin counselor." Rick was looking around at the different boys in his cabin. Trying to find the guys he would have the most trouble with this summer. "Would you guys' like to talk about rules now or later when we settle into the cabin?" Rick decided to ask the boys. He remembered how he just wanted to get settled in when he arrived at camp. He always hated how the counselors made them wait to hear the rules first.

"I'd like to get settled in first," one boy with blond hair murmured. Everyone else made various noises of agreement.

"Ok, then follow me. It's just a little way." Rick led the boys south for about a fourth of a mile. The boys saw the cabin looming up above. It was big. Harry remembered Dudley going to camp one year. He complained for an entire month after he got back about how small the cabin was and he never had to go to a camp again. Somehow this didn't seem to be the same size of the cabin in which Dudley was complaining of.

"Are the cabins usually this big?" He asked the boy next to him it was the same boy that said he wanted to go to the cabin before the rules.

"No we got the big on this year. They put the cabin names in a hat and draw one to see who gets the big one. This is the old owner's house. He died a while ago and left the house to his kids. They didn't want so much land to go to waste, so they decided to build a summer camp. After a few years they sold it to the people who own it now. They live in Ireland though so they turned the house into a cabin. It's quite nice inside. It's used for the end of summer dance."

Harry groaned remembering fourth year and the Yule Ball. "I hate dances."

"Well if you knew how to dance." Draco was walking behind them and knew why Harry groaned. He had two left feet. "Instead you practice the art of stepping on toes." Draco was smirking he knew it would rile Harry up and he loved a good fight. Even if they couldn't use magic.

"Sod off, Malfoy. I'm not fighting with you. You're not worth getting in trouble for. Not here." Harry was really getting annoyed with Draco. He was such a prat. 'Doesn't he realize that we could get in serious trouble here?

"Oh, really. What happened to all that bravery you're supposed to have? Where is a good place, school? Somewhere you won't get in trouble?"

"Sometimes the brave thing to do is run away or do nothing at all. It's not brave to go off and fight everyone that get's you riled up, that's just stupidity."

"Just like Weasley? He'd probably fight a girl if she said one thing he didn't agree with." 'Potter walked right into that one. How's he going to defend his best friend now?'

"Ron may be stupid in that way, but at least he has smartness in other areas. Unlike your two goons." 'Sorry Ron, but Malfoy's right. You really need to learn to control your temper.'

'OK, that was strange. Potter not only agreed with me but he insulted his best friend at that! Unbelievable. I wonder what he would think about Potter if I told him that. I'll just have to find out.'

The boy Harry was walking next to tapped him on the shoulder. "Look over there," he said pointing to a tree. "It's unusual to see an owl during the day. I've never seen one so beautiful."

Harry looked over to see the owl the boy was talking about. A small smile spread on his lips. It was Hedwig. Uncle Vernon had set her free. 'Hopefully he didn't harm her before he let her go. I'll have to check tonight before I send my note to Remus.

"Isn't that . . . ?" Draco started to ask if that was Harry's owl but was cut off by a nod of his head. 'Poor Potter, can't even go anywhere without his precious owl,' Draco though smirking.

The boy walking next to them looked between the two of them. They seemed to hate each other but could answer without even hearing the whole question. He just shook his head. "I'm Logan. Who are you guys besides Malfoy and Potter?"

"Oh, sorry. My name's Harry. I can't believe I hadn't introduced myself yet."

"Draco."

They had finally reached the door to the cabin. It looked even bigger up close. They walked through the double doors to a sitting room with couches, chairs and small tables. This room was obviously where the kids sat around and talked after the day's activities. It was beautifully done in dark woods and pale colors. There were many windows and even French doors. It was hard to believe they used this as a cabin. It looked more like a home for a middle class family.

"Well this is it. You have to room two to a room. Go get your room and meet back down here in half an hour so we can go over the rules. And don't make me come after you." As Rick said this, he was walking toward a door presumably leading to his room.

When he was out of sight, everyone started to move to their friends from last year wanting to room with each other. Five minutes later Draco and Harry were the only ones who didn't have anyone to room with.

"Well, I guess I'm rooming with you Malfoy." Harry would have preferred to room with anyone besides Malfoy. 'At least if I have a vision and wake up screaming I won't have to explain to why my scar is burning. Though I don't know if a Jr. Death Eater is much better.'

"Let's go find a room. If I have to room with you, I can at least do it in the best room this place has, though I doubt that's very good."

Harry rolled his eyes and followed Draco. He didn't care where he slept as long as it had a bed.

Ten minutes later they had looked at every room twice and Draco still hadn't decided on which room he wanted. Harry was getting more than a little impatient. He suddenly grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him into the nearest room. Draco had been casting glances at this room and the one across the hall. Harry couldn't figure out why it took so long they were all the same anyway. He glanced at the beds and placed his bag on the bed farthest from the door hoping his screams might not be heard as well from the other rooms.

"What's the matter Potter? Afraid to sleep by the door?" Draco was extremely irked that Harry not only picked the room but also picked his bed first. Who cares if these were the ones he wanted? Harry should have asked him first.

"Whatever Draco, I'm not in the mood to deal with you. I have more important things to do than argue with you about who gets which bed. It's not that drastic. In fact it's stupid. So just leave me the hell alone." 'God he makes me so mad. Does he not realize there is a war coming? We need to concentrate on that, not petty childhood rivalries. I need to write Remus or he's going to go to Uncle Vernon's. Wouldn't that be pretty?' He grabbed a piece of paper from the desk in the room and started writing.

_Remus,_

_Uncle Vernon sent me to a muggle. It's named Camp Alderman. It seems all right so far. I don't think you need to come and get me as I doubt Voldemort will find me here. Who would think to look at a muggle summer camp for Harry Bloody Potter? Voldie knows what my home life is like so he won't be expecting it. I'll write you again in a couple of days. I miss you. Hope you're doing ok._

___Harry_

Harry read over what he wrote before going to the window. "Hedwig, come here girl," he called softly. It wouldn't do for anyone to hear him. Soon she came gliding up to the window. "Hey there girl, how are you?" Hedwig nibbled his ear in response. "Can you take this to Remus, Hedwig?" Hedwig hooted sticking her leg out for him to tie his letter. Harry glanced around for a bit of string to tie the letter on with. He was startled by a string being shoved in front of his face. "Uh, thanks."

"Yeah, just hurry up. We have to get downstairs or Rick's going to have a fit. I for one am not looking forward to whatever will happen to us if we're not on time." Draco said.

"All right, I'm ready." Harry said walking out the door, and down the steps.

Harry and Draco were the last to arrive downstairs. Rick was just coming out of his own room. He did a quick head count and saw that everyone was there. "Listen up people, these are the rules. No sneaking into the girls cabins. No sneaking into any other cabin and off camp grounds. I don't want to hear of any irresponsible behavior. Bed is at 10:00 we get up at 6:00, if you do not get up you will find yourself sleeping in a wet bed that night from the water dumped over you. Is every thing clear?" When no one said anything he dismissed the kids to the mess hall to eat giving them the rest of the day to settle in.

AN: Next chapter should be up shortly sorry about the wait. Real Life was being a bitch. Please R&R


End file.
